onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 8
One Piece Community App Hey, Yatanogarasu! Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that One Piece Wiki has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Check out this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Grace (profile)•(talk) 00:18, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Crat rights So I've been dealing with Gal's ongoing vandalism this week, and been largely successful thanks to Awaikage and his new bot account. Can I just stay a bureaucrat to give it admin rights whenever it's needed? I already talked to DP and he said he doesn't care if I keep the rights, so I guess it's up to you. Thanks. 03:01, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! And yeah, I have no intention of using them for any more than botting/temp admining people when there's trouble. It's still on you and DP for legit user rights stuff. 20:48, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Eleven centimeters In regards to the edit you just made on the Yomi Yomi no page, where is the source for that claim? The Dreamer (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Chopperman Can I make these pages for two characters from Episode 336? Here are the Funimation sub names. http://postimg.org/image/5lbd7tnnt/full/ http://s9.postimg.org/3v737lm7h/Screenshot_2015_01_05_09_24_56.png I asked Klobis and Zodiaque to check on the japanese names, but I didn't get a response. Thanks. 21:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC) re:Heads Up That's fine. Thanks for the warning and congratulations on the job. Hopefully I'll be in your boat soon too. 03:00, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah ofc, that was the whole point of having 5 admins, and congratulations about the job:) Congratulations on the job! Yeah I'm okay with that and thanks for the warning. ^^ 16:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Request: Remove conversation from one of your Talk page archives Hello, I just wanted to ask you if is possible for you to remove this conversation that I started from the 7th archive. If you can, thanks a lot. DekkenMinus (talk) 04:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, the reason of the request is that, the wiki I was admin of, kind of ended up being a "failed project", and in that conversation I was requesting you to affiliate with that wiki, while being totally naive, so I would prefer if that conversation wasn't there, I hope it makes sense to you XD. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I would prefer if it is deleted, but if the only thing possible is to hide it, it's ok for me. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot for your help :) DekkenMinus (talk) 05:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) You can't remove it. The rule is no talk page message can be removed unless it's vandalism. SeaTerror (talk) 20:04, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Help with Merging? Hey Yata, I just realized I have no idea how to merge pages. I don't even know if it's an admin-only thing or not... Regardless, I've realized we need to merge Talk:Zombies into Talk:Zombie. Can you help me out with that? Thanks. 03:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I thought there was more to it, so I just looked it up and found this helpful article on how to do it and keep the history. Hopefully it works out, gonna try now. 03:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Gif Hey can you add that gif to yami yami no mi page ? Marco 1907 (talk) 23:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Your talk archives Hey Yata, I've noticed a problem with the archives your talk pages. Check out User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 3. Something's happening to push all the text to the left. I removed your tabs template on Archive 5, and that seems to have fixed it. Perhaps it deals with the floating message about signatures? I don't really know, I just though I'd let you know about the problem. 03:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Purpose of Ban Forums Hey, JSD told me to ask for your (and other admins') thoughts on an important discussion regarding ban forums at Forum:Purpose of Ban Forums. Currently, it's pretty one-sided but not enough people have posted to call it a clear majority. We'd appreciate if you could comment on this. Thanks. 17:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) References Yo Yata, I had noticed the inconsistency in the references throughout the wiki. Two versions can be found; one with the pages and text in the reference, and one with only the chapter number. Which one should we actually use? The pages and text make it more accurate, but the chapter number should be more than enough imo. What do you think? Keep the text and pages or just leave them out? 13:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) JSD said that Sff told him the pages section of the gref template was created only to be used with SBS, because people were really inconsistent with page numbering for chapters. What do you think? 22:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) What about the references used on the character histories or on arc pages, like this? The info that is referenced on the character histories is often about half the pages of the chapter , and on the arc page it is about all pages. Is it still necessary to put pages in these refs then? 23:17, February 21, 2015 (UTC) So on the arc pages put in all the pages of the chapter in the ref? It seems to me that that is a bit unnecessary. I don't see a difference between putting in all pages or just leave them out. 23:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha. 23:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Please Grace Us With Your Presence YATA! Our kids want to talk to you about something but are arguing with each other over who has to ask you to come into chat. Be the good parent and come see what they want to tell you! >:O 23:48, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Wars Yo, can you please post on here, here, here and here? Thanks. 23:19, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Crews Hi there, I'm reviving the good ol' dead wiki teams, and right now, we're picking leaders. To be exact, the community will nominate users to be leaders, and then you and the other admins will decide on who will be the leaders of the teams. Afterwards, I'll get started on the crews' projects, goals, how will they work, etc, which I hope you will participate in as well. Anyway, the discussion for the crews, and if you have anything to say or would like to nominate yourself or another user to be a leader of a team, the discussion is taking place here. Thanks! 01:36, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, can you add the discussion for the wiki team crew leaders to the community corner's site news? Much appreciated! 02:35, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Reference Guidelines Yo Yata, I had a look at our reference guidelines and thought it had to be expanded with the rules we have now. I made a fun little draft. I removed the alternative option (the original ref code) because our qref template is the referencia master race :D. Do you agree with everything written there? Is there enough information? Should some things be removed/added? I'd like to hear it from you. 12:41, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Alliance Hey Yata its me jai here , a website called one piece forums ( http://opforum.net/ ) contacted me. They said they could help promote our wikia among its members as their official source for one piece information and help promote us around its members if we in turn somehow link their website in our wikia as a forum source ,they have around 230k members.I think it could be a good offer.what do you think about it? 21:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Reference pages Hey hey, guess who it is again. Inconsistency time!!! I'm just here to show you a few statements. It'd be great if you can tell me whether you disagree or agree: # Cover pages count towards the page number in the reference. # Color spread counts as two pages. # Double pages count as two actual pages. (with the left side being the higher page number) Soooooooo what do you think? These are just random statements btw, not necessarily my opinion. 15:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Excellent, I'll add the rules to the draft. Oh and don't worry about the late response. But I think that covers all rules that had to be added, so I'll put the draft in the guidelines page soon. :D 13:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Here is the final draft. I also put in some subtle shameless advertising for the Reference Crew, if you don't mind ^_^". I'll put it in the actual page once it is approved. 16:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Roa's Resignation Hey Yata, as you may or may not know, Roa intends to resign as admin. So I'm here to ask you and the other admins about if we should replace him, or continue on with only 4 admins. I think we should discuss this as a community, but first I just want to ask you a couple things. Do you think that in coming months you guarantee a level of activity that is equal to or greater than your current level? And do you think it will be valuable to have an odd number of admins in the future? Anyways, if you can respond to those questions on my talk, I'll take care of starting future discussions. Thanks. 23:45, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the fast response. But can you also speak about your activity level? Like if you can match your current level (as in the last couple weeks, not your peak level before you got your current job) in the future. Thanks 03:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. And which toolbar do you mean? Can you link it/ a page that has it? 03:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I don't see it either. Not that I think it's much of a loss, as it was always laggy and rarely showed the proper image for me. If you'd like to look into getting it back, by all means go for it, but I think it's not really worth it as it probably won't exist once we get the Venus Skin. 04:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm just always checking for image vandalism, as it's always been a more accurate and useful tool for that kind of thing, plus it's linked in the wiki header. 05:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yata, I was just over at Central, and I found out that Staff removed the Photos feature from all wikis last week. Here's the blog that says so. 02:04, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Fifth Admin I was accidentally following JustSomeDude...'s page after a message I left there, and consequently saw the details about the desire for a fifth admin. I am interested, but I understand perfectly if there is no current desire for it. Nonetheless, I would appreciate it if I could learn of what's necessary to become an admin on this site, so that I could be taken for consideration if the desire surfaces for a fifth in the future. I hope to hear back soon. The Dreamer (talk) 04:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Easy enough, I daresay...though I am curious as to how I would go about proving that I would be trustworthy enough to handle such powers without being granted them, unless it's simply by showing good etiquite and form in editing and conversing otherwise. If that's the case, it should be no problem. Thank you for the answers. The Dreamer (talk) 04:17, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Yatanogarasu. Baby 5 has betray the Donquixote Pirates when she was with Sai 10:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Admin Discussion Hey Yata, would it be possible for you to come onto chat or something so we can talk privately? Ideally, I'd love to get all the admins in one talk, but if the timing of that doesn't work out, we can talk separately. It's related to election, so it needs to happen sooner rather than later. Thanks. 00:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that would nice. I haven't heard from DP yet, but what would work for you? I can't do Saturday, but I could do tomorrow or Saturday. I mean, we could also have a quick chat about things tonight w/o DP too. But it's whatever you want to do, just lemme know. 02:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I guess we don't really need to talk together anymore. But it would be nice if you could pop into chat sometime when Calu or I are around and talk to us for a sec. Thanks. 05:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Deleted File You have a broken file link in Archive 1. It was created from deleting "Tsurupower.JPG" and since you protected your archived pages only you or another admin can fix it. Please see to it. Take care. MasterDeva (talk) 15:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Awaikage Hey Yata, so the voting process is over with and User:Awaikage got elected admin. I don't have the rights to make him an admin, so could you? Thanks! P.S. Probably could remove his chat mod and rollback rights since he won't be needing those anymore. 01:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh I forgot to add that you need to demote User:Roranoa zoro too. That should probably be all of it. Thanks once again~! 01:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC) SBS 77 You'll might like that SBS 77 reveals the age and height of some characters! Heights: Sabo 187 cm (6'1½"), Koala 160 cm (5'3"), and Hack (Fishman) 280 cm (9'2"). Ages: Sabo (22), Koala (23), Hack (38), and Donquixote Rosinante (26). Donquixote Rosinante's birthday is July 15. Oh! Sugar and Monet are revealed to be sisters too! 17:50, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, me too. I can clearly see the resemblance between them two now, especially with Sugar depicted as an adult. 22:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 782 Minor Editing Error GeoffXx08 (talk) 00:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Yatano I spotted a editing error on the Chapter 782 (Charisma of Evil) Under the Long Summary, paragraphs 3 and 4 have the exact same contents. *Paragraph 3 was repeated as part of paragraph 4 (indicated in underline) *And "Trebol then prepares to teach Law a lesson" in paragraph 4 was repeated again in the same paragraph (indicated in bold) Trebol intercepts Luffy and holds him down using his devil fruit powers so that Doflamingo can finally finish Law off. Luffy gets angry and attempts to punch Trebol, with no effect. Luffy gets confused, saying his Busoshoku Haki should have been able to bypass Trebol's Logia intangibility, but Trebol asks Luffy if he truly is a Logia, saying that Luffy's attacks could not harm him. Law tells Luffy that fighting against Trebol is futile, and insults Trebol, saying he was glad he never sat on the Heart Seat, as would have had to associate himself with buffoons like Trebol. This enrages Trebol, who attacks Law with Beto Launcher, immobilizing the Shichibukai despite Luffy's angry remarks. Trebol then prepares to teach Law a lesson, Trebol intercepts Luffy and holds him down using his devil fruit powers so that Doflamingo can finally finish Law off. Luffy gets angry and attempts to punch Trebol, with no effect. Luffy gets confused, saying his Busoshoku Haki should have been able to bypass Trebol's Logiaintangibility, but Trebol asks Luffy if he truly is a Logia, saying that Luffy's attacks could not harm him. Law tells Luffy that fighting against Trebol is futile, and insults Trebol, saying he was glad he never sat on the Heart Seat, as would have had to associate himself with buffoons like Trebol. This enrages Trebol, who attacks Law with Beto Launcher, immobilizing the Shichibukai despite Luffy's angry remarks. Trebol then prepares to teach Law a lesson, and tells Law that he, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica took a young Doflamingo, who managed to escape Mariejois alive, under their wing thirty years ago and groomed him to become a powerful king who would show them his dreams ... note: Delete this after the error is edited out. Nope You're wrong. The articles you mentioned were already cleared of real world references. The rest that is mentioned is One Piece only. What I cleared on flintlock was pure real world information with literally no One Piece use mentioned. Also I would add information if I could. I don't have the references needed for it. Not to mention you were lazy and undid all my edits when they weren't just removing those. I even corrected a misspelling. SeaTerror (talk) 23:00, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Except that isn't true. Oda's flintlocks are completely different from a real one. They don't function like that at all. It was describing how a real one functions. SeaTerror (talk) 01:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Just pay attention next time then. There's a reason why these templates you ignore exist. SeaTerror (talk) 02:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Yatanogarasu, My name is Mohammed, I posted a couple of pictures in the Sabo and the Mera Mera no mi pages 2 days ago, and it was all deleted minute later and I was wondering why they were deleted. I went back to my page and found a message mentioning rules of posting pictures in the One Piece Wiki and found your userame at the bottom of the page, and I was wondering which rule did I break exactly so I could learn next time :) '' Hello Yatanogarasu, This is Mohammed again. I just saw your message on my page, sorry that I didn't check it before. I deeply apologize for any misunderstandings on my behalf, I wasn't much aware of the specefic and detailed rules, so I'll be careful next time :) Table for Centaurs page Hello, I wanted to ask, can I add a table with images like this one, for the "List of known Centaurs" section? I can also add portraits for some of the other unnamed centaurs of Brownbeard's unit. DekkenMinus (talk) 02:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok, there are 4 named centaurs, so I’ll add the gallery table. Thanks for answering :) DekkenMinus (talk) 02:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Dancers Category Hello, I wanted to ask, can we have a category for dancers? The characters that would be included in it: Pascia, Viola and the dancers of the Mermaid Café. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I understand your point, however there is something I want to mention. When I said dancers, I was referring to characters that: dance as a profession, are known for being skilled dancers or are introduced as dancers. The zombies from Thriller Bark dance, Franky dances, but none of them do that for a living or are known for being very skilled at it. I think something similar happens (to certain extent) with other categories, for example, Franky can play the guitar and (when using the Franky Shogun) he wields a sword, however he is not included in the Musicians (it is not his profession) and Swordsmen (he is not known as a swordsman nor it is his main skill) categories. After thinking more about it, I see how having this category might be troublesome, for example, Jango won a dancing contest in one of the manga mini-arcs, should he be included in the Dancers category? If someone is praised for being a good dancer, should he/she be included? Also, I think this might be something that can be misunderstood by new users, causing a lot of characters to be added to the category just for being seen in a random party scene dancing. I guess you're right, even though it can be done as a profession and some types of dances are very difficult to perform and require a lot of training, dancing in some contexts can be considered a trivial activity. DekkenMinus (talk) 06:39, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Site Affiliation Hello there! As the title would suggest, I am after a site affiliation between this wiki and my own. We are a One Piece orientated Role-Playing community, shaped like a fanfiction wiki. Though we are relatively new, we have already garnered a large user base that anyone would deem impressive given our two week period of existence. If this affiliation is at all possible, please see here for our official logo, and please shoot me a message on my own talk page so that I can take the necessary actions to fulfill our partnership. Thank you for your time! DazzlingEmerald 23:25, May 24, 2015 (UTC) re:New Affiliation Sure. The more the merrier. Nothing wrong with having multiple of the same type. 04:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. 11:53, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, much thanks to all you! I'll add you guys in right now. Being a One Piece Fanon, quite obviously, this would be our greatest partnership. Thanks again! DazzlingEmerald Talk 03:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Affiliation Reqest Yeah, sorry about not responding to that, I saw it and then had to run off and do something and kinda forgot about it. you made the right call though. As far as I know, SOF is a "fanfiction" wiki and this one is "role playing" so I guess they're different? Either way, it seems to be an active community worth associating with for now. 02:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Addition to General Content Sites Hello Yatanogarasu, I want to request an addition to the General Content Sites on the main page, which currently features Arlong Park, OP Podcast, OP Reddit, and OP Forums. I'm the Admin of the One Piece & Anime Forum Marineford (www.marineford.com), and over the last 1.5 years, we have created a big One Piece community. Our forum was recently added to the reddit forum list, and now I think it's time to be added to the OP Wiki forum list as well. Are there any requirements I have to fulfill or is there a special person I need to talk to? If so, please let me know via email. (gobee129@marineford.com) I hope you consider adding Marineford.com to the General Content Sites, thank you. Regards, Gobee129 07:55, May 28, 2015 (UTC) E3 2015 Assets Hi, Yatanogarasu! I wanted to stop by and let you know I've got a small set of images from E3 this year for One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. They are .jpg, however, so I wanted to know if you were interested in them. You would likely have to rename them according to the conventions here. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 22:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Good to know :) I just uploaded all nine of them, so feel free to use and/or rename them as you see fit. Raylan13 (talk) 22:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Front page image Thanks bruh. And you're right, I should've replaced it with a super soaker or Helmeppo's hammer gun - but alas, I overlooked it. Performing the Arlong edit on Doflamingo was fun, though.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:17, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Blog Comments Message Hey Yata, I was wondering if you knew when the programming that closes blog commenting after 30 days was established? 20:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Narutopedia Affiliation Hey, as you may already know, Narutopedia has agreed to affiliating with other related anime/manga wikis. So we would like to affiliate with the One Piece wiki. Here is the wordmark--''~UltimateSupreme'' 04:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC)